chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Petrelli
Connor Bradley Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the eldest son and child of Sachie and Aaron Petrelli. He will have the abilities of Rapture Induction, Animal Transformation, Astral Trailing and Shadow Constructs. Appearance Connor will have a pale skin tone and thick black hair. His eyes will be a dark brown colour. As a child, he will be quite small for his age, and physically weak. He will remain slightly built throughout his life, but as an adult he will be just above average height. Abilities Connor's first ability will be Rapture Induction. This ability will enable him to induce religious rapture in others. He could give others a sensation of bliss and could make people worship him. His ability will usually be accessed merely by speaking to people or even just by being seen by them, but the effect will be intensified by touch. To the people affected, Connor could also appear to be emitting light, wearing a halo or otherwise marked as holy. His second ability will be Animal Transformation. Using this ability, he will be able to turn himself and other people into any existing animals, just by focusing upon the person and the animal, and willing the change to occur. Reversing the process will be just as easily, using the same method. It will be as easy for him to turn himself into an animal as it will be to turn any other person. His third ability will be Astral Trailing. Connor will be capable of astral projecting into the past by focusing on a particular individual and time. His invisible astral form will then appear next to that person at that time in the past, and will be able to follow him or her and see what he or she did. He will not be able to astral project to any place in the past without thinking of a person he knows. He also won't be able to project into the future. When he uses this ability, his physical body will appear as if deeply asleep. His final ability will be Shadow Constructs. This ability will enable Connor to create constructs out of shadow. He could use existing shadows and could also create shadows out of nothing. The constructs will include rays and blasts of shadow which he will be able to use offensively, and also more complex form such as hands made out of shadow. Additionally, the ability could create shadow portals which could be used to travel to different locations around the world. Family & Relationships *Mother - Sachie Petrelli *Father - Aaron Petrelli *Brothers - Aoki and Kenji Petrelli *Sisters - Kaede, Naomi and Carrissa Petrelli History & Future Etymology Connor is a Gaelic name meaning "lover of hounds" or "hound nobleman". The first meaning may refer to the love of animals he will develop as a result of his animal transformation. His middle name, Bradley, is English and means "broad wood". His surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters